


You Needed Me

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: A cat that always loved Brad Pitt is reborn and comes into Brad's life when he needed her most.





	You Needed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written In memory of Mooncat. Dedicated to Mooncat.

It was early in the morning when Mooncat awoke, stretching and yawning as the sunlight shone on her pretty grey multicolor coat. She hopped down off of the couch she had been napping on so that she could grab a bite of her favorite food to eat when she discovered several magazines scattered across the floor.

'Hm... mama must be spring cleaning today.' Mooncat looked up at her owner and saw that she was indeed rummaging through various magazines that she had been collecting. 

Feeling a need to groom her coat a bit, Mooncat stopped and licked her fur. 

She than gradually meandered over to a couple of W magazines that were lying out to themselves, presumably waiting to be tossed into the garbage. Mooncat looked at the covers of both magazines and noticed that there was a photo of an unusual man on both covers.

Immediately Mooncat felt drawn to those two magazines and she flopped down onto them.

'I don't know why mama wants to dispose of these but I like him! These are mine now!' 

After a short while Mooncat's human looked up from sorting magazines and saw that the cat seemed to have claimed ownership of the two magazines that were going to go into the trash. 

"I wonder why Mooncat picked those two out of all of these?" The owner wondered and offered other books to Mooncat but the cat refused to move. 

"So I guess she likes Brad Pitt." The human chuckled and Mooncat's ears perked up.

'So that's what his name is.' Mooncat thought happily, and was allowed to keep the magazines. 

For six years she was loyal to her magazines until she died. 

Her human buried her along with her beloved magazines that had Brad Pitt on the cover and her favorite Betty Boop shoes that she would sometimes lay beside along with the magazines. 

It broke the human's heart and the human thought it was strange that Mooncat died when Brangelina were filing for divorce but figured it was merely a coincidence, although little did she know that Mooncat was reborn as a stray kitten on the other side of the world.

'I must find him, he needs me!' The stray padded quickly down the street, not knowing where she was going but her heart seemed to know, suddenly she saw him and her feet moved even faster. 

"Myah! Meow, meow!" She called out to Brad Pitt who was sitting by himself on the steps of his house, at first he didn't seem to notice the cat but she continued to meow to get his attention. 

"Oh, hey there." He smiled when he saw the stray cat approach him. 

The kitten boldly walked up to him and rubbed up against him, purring loudly. 

Brad checked the cat for identification but found none. "It seems that you don't have an owner so I think we'll become the best of friends." He scratched behind her ears and she closed her eyes in enjoyment. 

"What will I name you?" He asked out loud, glad that he now had a companion.

The kitten opened her eyes that widened into the shape of yellow moon eyes and suddenly an idea came to his mind. "I know the perfect name for you, Mooncat." 

"Myah." She meowed in agreement, happy to have finally found him. 

"Mooncat, let's go inside to get something to eat." He held the front door open for her and Mooncat walked in, looking forward to spending the rest of her life with him as his companion and Brad knew he would never forget her no matter what.


End file.
